Dragonball Z 200 Years Later Episode 1 Remade
by ssj2 gosean
Summary: Gosean's first day of preschool... turns into a fight for the survival of many.


Dragonball Z 200 Years Later- Episode 1  
"Do you worry that you're not liked   
How long till you break   
You're happy cause you smile   
but how much can you fake   
An ordinary boy, an ordinary name   
But ordinary's just not good enough today"   
-Our Lady Peace - Superman's Dead  
  
  
The bell rang signaling the first day of school, the beginning of class, and everyone to   
get to ther seats before the teacher goes anal. Gosean got to his seat and noticed a beautiful   
girl seated to his right.  
"Okay you little pukes, shutup and lets get this over with. Today, because of the fact that  
it is the first day of classes, we will get to know each other." As the teacher kept talking,   
Gosean saw the girl staring at him throught he corner of his eye, and, well, he could kinda  
sense it. "Now, I will pair all of you off and you and your partner will tell each other   
about your lives."  
The teacher paired everyone off, and whadya know, Gosean was paired with the girl to his right.  
He learned that the girls name was Renee, she had a good life, not much bad things have happened   
and she likes music.  
"So now it's your turn. Whats your life like?" she asked him. Gosean sighed and looked at the   
girl.  
"Okay, here we go. I was born on May 15, 15 years ago. I live with my mom, I like martial  
arts, and I want to fly when I grow up." he spit out within 1 and a half minutes. He let out a  
huge sigh when he was done.  
"OH! COME ON! Tell me about your dad, your last school, you know, that kind of stuff." Renee  
asked Gosean.  
"Are you sure?" Gosean asked.  
"Out with it." she shreiked.  
"Okay. My first memory is of my first day of preschool...  
  
10 Years Ago  
  
"Gargeta! Goseans gonna be late for his first day of school! Hurry up and FIND THOSE CLOTHES!"  
Dominique screamed up the stairs to Gargeta, Gosean's dad. He was ruffling through drawers of   
clothes. In a time that a 3 toed sloth could move 10 yards, he found a striped shirt and some   
ragged jeans.  
"Found some!" he hollared down the stairs of the Kami house.He flew down the stairs and   
threw them to his waiting wife.  
"JESUS! Well, I'll guess they'll have to do or he's gonna be late. NOW MOVE IT! FLY HIM TO  
SCHOOL! ON THE DOUBLE MISTER!" she yelled at Gargeta.  
When Gosean arrived to his preschool he saw about 16 kids just standing around on the   
playground.  
"HI! WHATS YOUR NAME?!" a little red haired kid with big glasses asked Gosean. He told him his   
name and Gosean and Radley became instant friends. Gosean was having a wonderful day at school  
when, at the last recess of the day, a dark figure appeared from above. He flew down to Gosean,  
picked him up, and yelled, right in his face...  
"Is your name Gosean Toei?" the 4 and 1/2 foot monster asked.  
"Yes, sir." he answered with a scared tone in his voice.   
"Where is your father?" the pale faced alien questioned.  
"I don't know. Why? Who's askin'?" Gosean asked more confidently.  
"The names Carcacass, wait..." he slapped Gosean "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SH-"   
just as he hit Gosean, Radley ran up and started hitting Carcacass.  
"DON'T HIT MY FRIEND!" the runt pleaded.  
"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, SQUIRT!" and with that, Carcacass picked the boy up, and threw him head  
first into a brick wall, smashing his skull, killing him.  
"Don't hurt my -sniffles- FRIEND!" Gosean erupted into a rage. Sensing powers from Carcacass;   
Gargeta, Mattenks, Gotrunks, Doemyr, the only namekian, and the teens- Tranon and Midhu, sensed   
another power.  
"THERE'S TWO OF THEM NOW! who do you think they are Gar?" Tranon asked.  
"I have a feeling we know one of them." he told everyone speeding to the scene. Just as Carcacass   
attacked Gosean, everyone appeared at the scene.  
"Ah, Gargeta, I have a present to you frome our friends, the Defcon ministry." Carcacass said,   
noticing Gargeta at the scene. With that he flew to attack Gargeta, but Gargeta dodged, took his   
weighted clothes off, and powered up.  
"Gargeta, your well over 300,000! Where have you been training?" Doemyr asked with a smirk on  
his face.   
Gargeta and Carcacass stared at each other for a while when suddenly, Carcacass went flying   
through the air. After staring at Carcacass for a while, everyone looked up at Gargeta, who was  
standing in a kicking pose.  
"That was a cheap shot!" complained our villian. He stood up and flew at Gargeta. They enganged   
in combat then, Gargeta knocking Carcacass around, and Carcacass beating Gargeta around. It was a   
terrific battle! Although it was hard to see them through even the most trained saiya-jin eye, you  
would see one fall to the ground at speed greater than sound. About 2 hours into the battle, out of   
the corner of his eye, Gargeta noticed a lifeless child, Radley, and he fell to his knees.  
"What the- you killed an innocent kid, you f*ckin bastard, your heartless!" Gargeta cried.  
"Oh, so other people's pain hurts you more than your own? how 'bout this?" after saying this,  
Carcacass lifted his finger and shot another kid. One after another, kids fell dead on the playground.  
"How 'bout that, monke-?" while trying to taunt him, Carcacass looked to Gargeta. Gargeta's eyes were   
white as the whitest of snow. But in those eyes he saw the pain of the children. Gargeta stood up and   
began convulsing. Carcacass was confused by this. He stared beazzled when he remembered what the Defcon  
Ministry had said about the pain of a saiya-jin. He began to flee but Gargeta cut him off. Towering over  
creature, Gargeta hit him right in the face. Not saying anyithing he continued to beat the creature,  
Carcacass got desperate and grabbed our hero. The Z Force was baffled. As Carcacass continued to squeez,  
everyone felt a power growing.  
"DAD! RUN AWAY!" Gosean tried to scream, but it was too late, as he ran for his father they both  
disappeared never to be seen again.  
"NOOO! DADDY! NOOOOOOO!" Gosean pouted "DADDY!!!!!!!!" he fell to the ground and just layed there crying.  
"Your father was a great man. He gave his life to save yours." Doemyr wisely noted.  
Back in present...  
"My dad is dead. When I was 5 my first friend was killed in front of me, thrown into a brick wall head   
first by a man named Carcacass. that same day my dad disappeared right in front of my face, never to be   
seen again, what my life's about. Death. It's hard to see my pain, because I disguise it with humor. That's  
all I got left, humor, my mom, and my friends, who happen to make fun of me constantly. But I still disguise  
it all with happiness. The fact is, I'm not happy. Not happy at all." Gosean ended the memory.  
"I am so sorry." the girl said "Is there anything I could do to help?" and as she asked that, the bell rang.  
"No, it's alright, i can deal with it, well I got to go to math, so, see ya whenever." Gosean said.  
  
Stay in tune for the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z 200 Years Later! 


End file.
